Outdoor landscape and edge lighting has becoming increasingly popular through recent years. In an effort to make installing outdoor lighting more simple and efficient, many varieties of outdoor lighting constitute self-contained lighting units, which are powered by photovoltaic cells incorporated therewith. Still, existing outdoor light fixtures, especially those having solar power capabilities, are often either not entirely aesthetically pleasing or do not embody the required style and grace. Given these and other deficiencies in the art of solar powered outdoor lighting units and also those powered by conventional electrical wiring, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.